


香港的聖誕

by amelioratedays



Category: Give Me 1 Minute To Say I Love You, TVB - Fandom, Triumph In The Skies
Genre: Chinese, Drama Verse, M/M, Raymond Lam, Ron Ng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays





	香港的聖誕

**i.**  
香港的聖誕並不討喜; 太多的燈光, 太少的雪. 至少跟巴黎那樣的白色天堂比起來--香港也差太多了吧. 這樣的想法正處在唐亦風的小腦袋裡. 皺著眉頭, Issac關了窗簾走向客廳的沙發. Coco正在翻著桌上無數的禮物, 一邊拆禮物, 一邊感嘆著, “聖誕真好.” 客廳的聖誕燈閃著, Issac的眉頭皺的更緊.  
  
好,  
好個屁.  
  
  
  
 **ii.**  
等著晚飯的時間, 他打了個電話給子進. 可當他說出他的想法的時候, 對方只說了一句: “大佬, 香港從來都不會下雪的.” 眉頭依然皺著, 他把電話仍了. 掉進床的中央, 對方的笑聲, 雖然模糊了點, 依然從電話裡頭響. 最終還是重新接起電話, 聽著對方說,  
  
“聖誕不是應該講歡樂和喜氣的嗎?”  
  
“下雪不就是一件很歡樂很喜氣的東西嗎? 你沒聽過那首White Christmas嗎?”  
  
“沒有.”  
  
“膚淺”  
  
“謂!”  
  
  
  
 **iii.**  
十五分鐘的通話被Coco的聲音打斷; 晚飯好了. 可他還是五分鐘後才掛斷了電話; 那時Coco已經投了二十幾張紙巾向他的臉額了. 黑臉依舊而他心目中那小小團為聖誕而燃燒著的火在他喝湯嗆到的那一刻--消滅了.  
  
  
  
 **iv.**  
子進約了他去吃消夜. Issac隔天要飛, 可他還是去了--雖然Sam哥特不贊成. Issac說是飯後甜點, 子進說是緊急會議; 可誰都知道是個約會.  
  
他們相約在十一點, 在一千盞燈和零顆星星之下. 香港從不下雪, 可處在一串一串四十瓦的燈光下, Issac的眉頭開始放鬆了. 和子進同學一起手牽著手, 聽著街上的頌歌, 他想: 也許香港的聖誕夜可以跟巴黎的聖誕一樣浪漫.


End file.
